The Sneaky Hermit
Summary The Sneaky Hermit is the main antagonist of the Spongebob game Spongebob Lights, Camera, Pants! ''He is an evil hermit crab who wants to steal all of Bikini Bottom and put it on his back. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 10-C | 9-C | 10-C' Name: '''The Sneaky Hermit '''Origin: ''Spongebob Lights, Camera, Pants!'' Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Supervillain, Hermit Crab '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Durability, Martial Arts, Fear Manipulation with Sneaky Frightener, Genius Intelligence | Superhuman Strength and Durability, Genius Intelligence | Superhuman Durability '''Attack Potency: Below Average Human (Is just a hermit crab, far weaker than a human, though he did easily defeat six jellyfish at once and cause Mermaid Man, Barnical Boy, Man Ray, and Dirty Bubble trouble while fighting them) | Street Level (Could harm Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, and the Dirty Bubble who in this incarnation were strong enough to harm him despite his durability) | Below Average Human '''(Is just a hermit crab, far weaker than a human), higher by throwing the things he has picked up '''Speed: Below Average | Below Average | Below Average+, possibly Normal Human Level '(Could outrun the Invisible Boatmobile) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 1 '(Lifted Bikini Bottom) likely higher (Stated that he was going to move from town to town and eventually steal every building in the undersea world) | At least '''Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Below Average Human '''| '''Street Level | Below Average Human Durability: At least Street Level (Could withstand the crushing force of carrying Bikini Bottom on his back), likely higher (Stated that he planned to carry every building in the undersea world on his back) | Street Level (Could withstand the crushing force of carrying Bikini Bottom on his back and could take hits from Man ray, Dirty Bubble, Mermaid Man, and Barnacle Boy) | Street Level (Could withstand the crushing force of carrying Bikini Bottom on his back) Stamina: '''Inconsistent (Can fight while carrying an entire town on his back, but gets winded from using a window washer platform to scale a building) | Unknown | Very high (Can run for an extended period of time while carrying an entire town on his back while showing no signs of fatigue) '''Range: '''A few centimeters, higher with Hermit Nippers and Sneaky Frightener | A few centimeters | A few centimeters, higher by throwing the things he has picked up '''Standard Equipment: '''A device that can steal buildings | A device that can steal buildings | Whatever he's carrying at the time '''Intelligence: '''Genius (Built a device that can cause buildings to disappear in a flash of light and bring them to him, tricked Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble by pretending to form an alliance with them only to betray them and steal their lairs while hey were keeping Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy distracted) | Genius (Same as before) | Average '''Weaknesses: '''Pepper will make him sneeze and drop everything he has picked up, and it will also leave him stunned long enough to be restrained '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hermit Nippers: The Sneaky Hermit points his claws at his opponent and fires smaller claws out of them which act as projectiles (Console version only) * Sneaky Frightener: The Sneaky Hermit creates a green floating ball with a mouth on it and it flies toward the opponent and says "Boo!", startling them. Could potentially be used to distract them and leave them open to attacks (Console version only) Key: Console version | PC version | GBA version Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Crabs Category:Video game characters Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9